Intercontinental Ballistic Metal Gear
The Intercontinental Ballistic Metal Gear, or the ICBMG for short, was a nuclear-capable Metal Gear model, with Metal Gear RAXA being a test model version of it. It was developed by rocket scientist Nikolai Stephanovich Sokolov, partially based on the designs of Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin, recovered after 1964. Description The ICBMG was a mobile nuclear missile launch platform that could fly on a ballistic trajectory to infiltrate any country in the world and deliver its multi-warhead payload, and it can also operate without support. Because of its immense size, a heavily modified version of the Saturn V rocket, which acted as a rocket booster for the ICBMG, was developed. The rocket booster also required both Solid and Liquid fuel variants, meaning it also required Liquid Nitrogen in addition to Liquid Oxygen and Kerosene to give the rocket booster enough propulsive force to be launched (as Liquid Fuel is required to be at a constant temperature for it to work). It also contains enough nukes to target every single major city within the Soviet Union. Although the CIA believed that it was based on multiple independently targetable reentry vehicles (MIRVs), and thus acted as an alternative to MIRVs, it was actually a completely different weapon. Taking the best of both ballistic missiles and cruise missiles and combining them, the ICBMG was extraordinarily difficult to intercept once it had been launched (ballistic missiles), and was also able to attack its targets with pinpoint accuracy (cruise missiles).Sokolov, in a radio conversation while under the identity of Ghost, explains this. During the actual launch deployment sequence, the solid rocket booster would propel it into space, then would reenter the atmosphere after arriving over its target. While going through atmospheric re-entry, the ICBMG will penetrate through enemy territory at high speed, to the point that conventional weaponry, such as Tanks, will not be able to intercept the ICBMG on the move.Nikolai Stephanovich Sokolov, under the alias of Ghost, explains this in a radio conversation At an altitude of 3000 feet, the Metal Gear unit would separate and parachute down to earth, where it would launch miniature nuclear warheads. After it is successfully in the enemy territory, infantry will not stand a chance against it. Scrambling fighterplanes will also not be capable of stopping it, as by the time they are deployed, the ICBMG's attack will already be over. History In 1970, the CIA commanded the FOX unit to steal Metal Gear and hand it over to the Soviet Union, pretending to defect in the process. This action would reignite the Cold War, thus maintaining the CIA's influence in America's military affairs. However, the United States Department of Defense had enlisted FOX's squad commander Gene to instead launch Metal Gear into Russia, rather than hand it over, in order to tarnish the CIA's reputation. FOX stole both the ICBMG and Metal Gear RAXA during transport, and delivered them to the location of a former-Soviet missile base in Colombia that they had taken over. After battling, and eventually destroying, Metal Gear RAXA at the missile base's assembly plant, Big Boss (Naked Snake) soon learned that it was merely a test model. RAXA had served as a diversion, while the real ICBMG was transported away, via helicopter, toward an underground silo complex. Disregarding both the CIA's and the DOD's plans, Gene actually intended to launch the ICBMG into America. Big Boss was unable to reach the launch control room before Gene could begin the launch countdown, and resorted to destroying the unit itself. Though the ICBMG was already attached to the top of the rocket and effectively defenseless, it was, however, said to be invulnerable to conventional weaponry. This was thanks to its incredibly thick armour, designed to prevent the Metal Gear unit's destruction prior to launch. In addition, any assault on the rocket could have caused the underground silo complex itself, as well as the entire area surrounding the silo complex,This is revealed in a radio conversation with Sokolov (under the alias of Ghost) to be destroyed in the resulting explosion. Determined to stop the launch without any concern for his personal safety, Big Boss stormed the ICBMG himself, attacking with his RPG-7. At the same time, the troops that Big Boss had inspired over the course of the incident helped him out by firing their own weapons. Although the rocket launched anyway, it quickly became clear that all of the combined firepower damaged it sufficiently: after detaching from the rocket, Metal Gear began to fall off course, with its nuclear payload launchers being fused shut, resulting in its destruction once it crashed back down to the ground. Though Ocelot and the man with the same codename as Null had orchestrated Gene's rebellion and had planned for the ICBMG to target America, they had never intended for it to be successfully launched because their real intention was to force the DCI to expose the existence of "documents" pertaining to the Philosophers in the wake of a potential nuclear strike on the United States. After ambushing him in an underground CIA bunker, Ocelot stole the documents and killed the DCI and his two bodyguards. Trivia After finding the crate in which Metal Gear had been shipped, labelled "MADE IN USA," Snake speculated that it was disguised that way to look like it was headed to Vietnam. Behind the scenes If Sigint is recruited by Big Boss in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, he will mention his interest in the ICBMG's rocket technology as one of his reasons for joining. The ICBMG is the only conventional Metal Gear in the series that the player does not fight as a boss. It is instead destroyed during one of the game's cutscenes. Even though the ICBMG was stated multiple times in the events of the San Hieronymo Takeover to be a CIA-created weapon, the Government Official's bio in Portable Ops Plus claimed that it was actually stolen from the U.S. Army. Notes and references Gallery Raxz metal gear.jpg|The ICBMG, in its unfolded configuration, being transported by several Hind As. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' See also *Metal Gear REX *Metal Gear RAXA Category:Metal Gears